


F for futomomo

by slvmtthrdsd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Shibari, гаара наруто любит любит любит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvmtthrdsd/pseuds/slvmtthrdsd
Summary: Гаара связывает Наруто.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	F for futomomo

**Author's Note:**

> Укус - середина веревки. Она складывается вдвое, если что, и в таком виде используется.

На улице давно стемнело, когда Наруто возвращается домой, усталый и измученный. Он включает в пустой квартире свет и замирает на пороге, глядя на стоящие в углу черные сандалии. Гаара скрывает свое присутствие, и Наруто понимает, что это сюрприз, но он чувствует легкий аромат пыли и тот особый запах, присущий Гааре, который ему никак не удается описать. Наруто глубоко вдыхает и чувствует легкий запах еды, доносящийся с кухни. Он разувается и проходит внутрь. 

Гаара читает книгу, пользуясь светом складной лампы на батарейках, которую Наруто подарила Сакура. Сам он про батарейки все время забывает, но Сакура, заглядывая в гости, проверяет и меняет их. Еда, накрытая чистым полотенцем, ждет на столе. Гаара поднимает глаза и слегка улыбается.

— Я не знал, во сколько ты вернешься, — говорит он. 

— Если бы знал, что ты здесь, вернулся бы раньше, — отвечает Наруто и берет Гаару за руку, мягко поглаживая его ладонь. — Почему не предупредил?

— Это неофициальный визит, — Гаару усмехается. — Приехал навестить племянника и сестру.

— О, — тянет Наруто, — вот как. У казекаге вдоволь свободного времени?

— Видимо больше, чем у хокаге, — отвечает Гаара. — Я домой возвращаюсь раньше.

— У тебя есть Баки, Канкуро и Мацури, — вздыхает Наруто почти завистливо.

— А у тебя Ино и Шикамару, — парирует Гаара.

— У Ино каждый вечер свиданки с Саем, а Шикамару дома ждет твоя сестра, и я не готов к тому, чтобы они с Шикадаем начали забирать его с работы, — Наруто вкладывает в новый вздох все свои чувства, зная, что Гаара поймет его как никто другой.

— Хочешь, я начну забирать с работы тебя? — участливо предлагает Гаара, и его смех призрачным эхом отдается в голосе. Наруто не может улыбнуться и этому, и тому факту, что Гаара действительно здесь, он осознает это медленно, потихоньку, боясь поверить в реальность происходящего — им удается видеться так редко, так недолго.

— А когда тебя здесь нет? — чуть плаксиво спрашивает он.

— Оставлю песчаного клона, будет забирать он, — фыркает Гаара. — Или отправлю клона в деревню, а сам останусь здесь, пока ты не загнулся от голода или язвы, — и он выразительно смотрит на стол. 

— Понял и согласен, — говорит Наруто. — Но сначала я в душ. Жара ужасная.

— Ты давно не был в пустыне, — Гаара перелистывает страницу и машет на Наруто ладонью, — я жду.

С душем Наруто справляется за пару минут: выплескивает на руку гель, мылит все тело и смывает пену прохладной водой. Моет и голову тоже, не возясь слишком долго, а потом, на минуту задумавшись, опускает руки вниз, готовя себя к вечеру. Они с Гаарой видятся слишком редко, чтобы отказываться от секса и предпочитать ему сон. За день Наруто, конечно, устал, но сейчас вместе с потом он как будто смывает с себя и усталость, и выходя из душа, набросив на себя халате и небрежно его повязав, чувствует готовность отправиться с Гаарой хоть в Суну, хоть на край света. Или в постель.

Перед тем как выйти из ванной, он выбрасывает свою старую щетку и достает из шкафчика две новых — синюю для себя и зеленую для Гаары.

Когда Наруто входит на кухню, вскипает чайник.

— Идеально, — улыбается Гаара, отложив книгу, и снимает полотенце с чашек на столе, а потом и пищевую пленку. — Карри, — говорит он. — Ничего особенного, зато не заварной рамен.

— Я люблю заварной рамен, — привычно отвечает Наруто, и они одновременно смотрят в сторону ведра, которое полнится упаковками из-под лапши. Гаара вздыхает.

Наруто поднимает взгляд, собирается что-то сказать, но вдруг видит раковину и стоящую рядом абсолютно пустую тумбочку. Когда Наруто — вроде бы сегодня, но возможно и вчера, — уходил на работу, она точно была забита посудой. Наруто открывает рот, еще раз оглядывает плохо освещенную кухню, и только тогда соображает.

— Ты прибрался! Ты вымыл мою посуду! — говорит он, чувствуя, как его наполняет тепло. Не то чтобы он не мог сделать всего этого сам, просто никак не доходили руки, не хватало времени, он собирался заняться всем сначала на одних выходных, потом на следующих, но... руки так и не доходили. Он отвлекался то на посиделки с друзьями, то на спонтанные побеги в Суну, за которые Ино и Шикамару потом костерили его ни один час, а иногда и вовсе случалось что-то чрезвычайное, конечно же, требовавшее внимания Хокаге куда как больше, чем грязная посуда и срач в спальне. 

— Лучше, — произносит Гаара, выглядя весьма и весьма довольным и взмахнув рукой, — я купил тебе посудомойку!

— Чего? — отвечает Наруто, запихав в рот полную ложку карри и риса, а потом прослеживает взглядом направление, куда указывает Гаара. 

Ему приходится изрядно поднапрячься, чтобы в действительности разглядеть посудомойку, кажется, встроенную в кухонную тумбу. Гаара встает и открывает ее, демонстрируя стоящую внутри уже чистую посуду. 

— У меня тоже такая, — говорит он. — Очень удобно. 

— Ты... это сам сделал? — спрашивает Наруто, таки проглотив еду.

— Нет, нанял мастера, а ключи от твоей квартиры взял у Сакуры, чтобы не пришлось тащить через окно или взламывать дверь, — Гаара достает из посудомойки чистые чашки и разливает чай. 

— О, — отвечает Наруто. — Спасибо. 

— Пожалуйста, — Гаара ставит чашку перед Наруто и делает глоток из своей. Наруто провожает взглядом его дернувшийся кадык.

— Не знаю, — медленно произносит он чуть ли не по слогам, — как тебя благодарить.

— Знаешь, — у Гаары сверкают глаза. — Поцелуй меня в щеку и скажи спасибо. А потом все-таки доешь карри.

— Может, сначала доем? 

— Можно и так, — соглашается Гаара, ставя руку на стол и кладя на нее подбородок. Взгляд у него становится глубокий и ждущий, и у Наруто начинает тянуть под ложечкой от предвкушения. Он работает ложкой энергичнее, стараясь только не подавиться и не закашляться, а закончив с едой, осушает чашку чая в два счета. 

— Я готов, — говорит он и, встав из-за стола, подходит к Гааре.

Тот приподнимает лицо к нему, улыбаясь, выставляет вперед щеку, и Наруто аккуратно касается ее губами — кожа у Гаары чуть обветренная после пустынных ветров, — а потом жарко шепчет на ухо: «Спасибо».

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Гаара и, приподнявшись, поворачивает Наруто голову так, чтобы прижаться губами — тоже обветренными и сухими — к губам Наруто. Губы у Гаары горячие, и Наруто кажется, что с них срывается огненный шар, пробирается к нему в рот, а потом заполняет его всего, согревает изнутри.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Гаара, забираясь руками в вырез халата Наруто, поднимаясь вперед, прижимаясь всем телом — жарким, как нагретый на солнце песок. 

— Пойдем в комнату, — шепчет, отрываясь от него, Наруто, — но там не прибрано.

— Я прибрал, — отвечает Гаара, усмехаясь Наруто в губы, и его встряхивает и в висках стучит как в первый раз.

Они идут в комнату, хватаясь друг за друга, пару раз неудачно врезавшись в стены и один в шкаф, а потом Гаара вдруг отталкивает Наруто, и он приземляется на кровать. Наруто смаргивает, пытаясь понять, что произошло, а потом Гаара достает и показывает ему сумку.

Наруто замирает, и Гаара вытаскивает из сумки веревку красную как его волосы, улыбаясь. 

— Новая? — спрашивает Наруто с восторгом. Он такой веревки не помнит.

— Попробуем? — спрашивает в ответ Гаара, и Наруто кивает.

Он не помнит, как они впервые попробовали связывание, помнит только, что у него получалось паршиво и Гааре не особо понравилось, зато у того наоборот вышло потрясно. Наруто кончил, когда Гаара его впервые связал. В следующий раз они попробовали после особо тяжелого месяца, когда не то что не виделись — им не хватало времени ни на письма, ни на видеосвязь, все сжирал экзамен на чунинов. В тот раз Наруто вытерпел дольше, а потом это вошло в привычку. Время от времени Гаара связывал его, и это было восхитительно. Пока Гаара медленно обвязывал его веревкой, Наруто мог любоваться его руками, его сосредоточенным лицом. Гаара переворачивал его с бока на бок, а Наруто отдавал ему всего себя, подчиняясь и предоставляя полную ответственность, иногда они вместе решали, как связать Наруто в очередной раз, но чаще всего Гаара действовал по наитию, интуитивно угадывая, чего именно хочется Наруто сейчас. И каждый раз у него получалось отлично.

Гаара, держа веревку в руках, включает небольшой светильник над кроватью.

— Футамомо, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Сними халат. 

Наруто слушается, поднимается с постели, — ему хватает короткого взгляда, чтобы понять, что Гаара и правда здесь убрался, — снимает халат, под которым ничего нет, и бросает его на пол, а сам ложится на постель, забравшись на нее с ногами и отодвинув подушку, чтобы было удобнее. Он лежит на спине, раскинув руки и вытянув ноги, и ждет.  
Гаара забирается рядом, медленно проверяя веревку, а потом доходит до укуса и останавливается.

— Руку, — приказывает он, и Наруто поднимает руку. 

Веревка медленно обхватывает его запястье, а потом Гаара завязывает первый узел — Наруто жадно следит за его пальцами, как Гаара пропускает указательный под петлю, как медленно, не торопясь, вытягивает веревку, а потом затягивает.

— Потуже, — говорит Наруто шепотом, у него перехватывает дыхание от возбуждение, но Гаара все равно слышит его и идет навстречу, чуть затягивая узел. Не настолько, как хочется Наруто, но он понимает.

Гаара помогает Наруто приподняться, а потом укладывает обвязанную руку ему на противоположное плечо и обвязывает на несколько раз. Ему приходится добавить еще веревки, и Наруто сглатывает, когда Гаара соединяет новую и старую — это для него слишком. У него встает.

Гаара, словно не замечая его эрекции, даже не взглянув, привязывает руку Наруто так, что ей не шевельнуть. Веревки не давят — у них достаточно опыта, — но дернуться Наруто не может, и это почти сводит его с ума, он хочет коснуться себя, но Гаара берется за его вторую руку раньше, чем он успевает сделать хоть что-то. Когда Гаара заканчивает с руками, Наруто обнимает сам себя, а поверх его обнимает красная веревка, в комнате уже жарко, и у Наруто каменный стояк, который начинает уже побаливать.

Его снедает нетерпение: он любит, когда Гаара начинает с рук, и Гаара знает это, но главное, обещанное блюдо — это футомомо. Они редко прибегают к нему, но Наруто такой вид обвязки нравится чуть ли не больше всех прочих.

Гаара пропускает веревку вокруг его талии, а потом закрепляет ее и замирает, любуясь своей работой. Под его взглядом — тяжелым и темным — Наруто чувствует себя словно уж на сковородке, или, точнее, заяц перед змеей. Он не рискует шевельнуться, не от страха, но от возбуждения. Он знает, Гаара еще не закончил.

— Я бы тебя сфотографировал, — говорит Гаара бесцветным голосом. — Или нарисовал. Но могу разве что сделать статую из песка.

Он касается живот Наруто, поглаживает то ли его, то ли узлы и пробегает пальцами вдоль веревки вверх, пробегает пальцами по лежащей сверху правой руке и аккуратно прикасается губами сначала к ней, а потом к губам Наруто, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй.

— Продолжим? — спрашивает Гаара, и Наруто кивает.

Гаара берет новую веревку, проверяет ее, а потом помогает Наруто лечь на спину. Из такого положения он не может следит за Гаарой взглядом, зато может чувствовать, что тот делает.  
Гаара берет правую ногу Наруто, обвязывает щиколотку, то и дело поглаживая кожу, потом прижимает ногу к бедру так, чтобы она стояла на носочке, и словно случайно касается ягодиц — Наруто бросает в дрожь. Гаара медленно, петля за петлей, обвязывает ногу Наруто, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, потом начинает цеплять веревку за петлю, проводит ее под ногой и, наконец, заканчивает, а после укладывает ногу плашмя на постель, отводя ее в сторону и открывая вид на пах Наруто.

У Наруто все еще свободна одна нога, но это почти не считается, он лежит перед Гаарой связанный и раскрытый, не зная — на самом деле зная, — что тот будет делать дальше.  
Гаара касается его члена, и у Наруто перед глазами темнеет. Гаара дрочит ему, медленно, отрывисто, без смазки, так что это почти мучительно, но все равно лучше чем ничего, лучше, чем было раньше, Наруто почти готов кончить, когда Гаара сжимает головку его члена и, словно издеваясь, ногтем легко царапает уретру. Наруто задыхается, переживая не случившийся оргазм, возбуждение, обнимающее его с ног до головы, слегка откатывает назад.

— Продолжим, — говорит Гаара, отпуская его член.

Он берет левую ногу Наруто, задумчиво гладит ее от лодыжки к колену, от колена к бедру, а потом достает из сумки еще один отрезок веревки, проверяет и складывает ее. Делает узел на лодыжке Наруто, неторопливо, нарочито замедляя движения, делая паузы, заставляя Наруто распаляться с каждой секундой все сильнее. Гаара делает петли раза в два медленнее чем на правой ноге, а потом вдруг опускает голову и целует Наруто в колено. 

Наруто поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, и его почти разрывает от любви и кайфа.

Гаара смотрит на Наруто долгим-предолгим взглядом, и Наруто кажется, что он может кончить только от этого, но Гаара прикусывает кожу на его ноге, отпускает, а потом вдруг шлепает Наруто по заднице, и эта боль, резкая и внезапная настолько же, насколько неуместная, помогает Наруто прийти в себя и продержаться. Гаара медленно заканчивает с обвязкой, не забывая поглаживать Наруто и иногда целовать, а потом закрепляет веревку и кладет левую ногу симметрично правой.

Наруто чувствует себя полностью раскрытым и беспомощным. Он не может дернуться, не может шевельнуться, не может сложить печати или подписать документ, он абсолютно ничего не может теперь, и это наполняет его радостью и первозданным удовольствием здесь и сейчас.

Гаара какое-то время просто смотрит на него, не шевелясь и не касаясь. Наруто не видит этого, но чувствует и слышит, он знает, как Гаара выглядит сейчас, может представить его задумчивое лицо — поджатый рот, внимательные глаза, вбирающие каждую деталь того, на что он смотрит, слегка покрасневшие от жара их тел щеки, выступившие, едва заметные капли пота, то, как Гаара чуть выставляет вперед подбородок. 

А потом Гаара едва касается его, проводит кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедер, поглаживает, а через секунду мягко и горячо выдыхает, и Наруто кажется, что его только что ударила молния или он сунул пальцы в розетку. Гаара аккуратно и чуть болезненно кусает внутреннюю сторону его правого бедра, потом усиливает нажим и вдруг отпускает. Воздух холодит кожу, Наруто подается вперед, а потом назад, шевелиться толком у него не выходит, и он только трется спиной о постель.

Возбуждение достигает своего пика, когда Гаара накрывает ртом его член. Наруто хватает нескольких движений во рту Гаары — таком жарком, таком мягком, — чтобы наконец-то кончить. Перед глазами у него вспыхивают фейерверки, оргазм долгий, восхитительный и почти мучительный. 

Когда Наруто приходит в себя и снова начинает соображать, Гаара уже медленно его развязывает, распуская один узел за другим. Наруто расслабленно нежится в его руках — Гаара не торопится, позволяя себе поглаживать его тело, — отдаваясь чужой ласке, такой непередаваемо приятной.

Закончив, Гаара долго целует его, а потом прижимается всем телом, нависнув сверху, так, что Наруто чувствует его возбуждение.

— Пойдем в душ? — спрашивает он. Ему хочется смыть с себя пот и сперму, а еще хочется Гаару — снова и снова, может быть, долго и медленно, может быть, быстро и жадно. 

— Пойдем, — отвечает Гаара и в этот раз, целуя его, прикусывает ему губу. Наруто отвечает тем же, а потом они поднимаются с постели, сплетясь в одно многорукое и многоногое существо и добираясь до ванной так же как раньше до спальни — вслепую и не отрываясь друг от друга.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упомянуты:   
> Jiai shibari – обвязка, «обхватывающая сама себя». Она так называется, потому что руки модели, согнутые в локтях, перекрещиваются, и ладонь каждой руки располагается на противоположном плече. Это выглядит так, будто модель обнимает сама себя.  
> Futomomo shibari - «толстая нога»: обвязка согнутой ноги.  
> Посмотреть можно тут: https://shibari-by.livejournal.com/3794.html  
> Или погуглить.


End file.
